


A Not So Secret Crush

by starryknightskies



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: College AU, M/M, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, fai's got it bad, just a short lil somethin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Kurofai pining college auArt student Fai is crushing hard on his class's live model and he's not so good at hiding it





	A Not So Secret Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Comments are appreciated!

Fai hummed softly as he settled down, sitting in the shade of a large tree. The sun was shining, a scattering of clouds in the sky, and he found that it was the perfect time to work on some art. He pulled his sketchbook out of his back, flipping to a blank page. He pulled his pencil case out and set it beside him before letting his gaze wander the campus quad to people watch and find inspiration. 

Because of the nice weather, there were more than enough people milling about that he could focus on. But as much as he tried to find someone else, he found his attention drifting back to to the field he was on, to the group of ten guys playing a game of football. More specifically, one specific guy kept drawing his attention. 

Kurogane Suwa… Fai didn’t know much about him personally, never having worked up the nerve to talk to him before. But he knew that he was the captain of the school’s kendo club, was studying architecture, and he came to Fai’s art class twice a week to stand in as a live model for an art credit. 

Fai had several sketchbooks full of drawings of the man, in various poses and stages of undress. Fai found himself sketching him even when he wasn’t in class, completely unable to get him out of his mind. There was something about his piercing gaze that left his heart racing and leaving him feeling flustered whenever he was around.

Fai bit his lip as he worked on his art, gaze flickering up every once in awhile, not wanting to get caught looking. He was so caught up in what he was doing, intent on getting each detail perfect, that he didn’t notice someone walking up to him and taking a seat next to him. He was working on the eyes when a voice cleared next to him and he jumped, cautiously looking next to him.

“What’re you working on?” Tomoyo asked, a knowing grin growing on her face. Fai cursed himself for not noticing her, and he quickly shut his sketchbook even though he knew that she already seen it. He should have known she was going to show up, she always seemed to know when he was in his ‘draw Kurogane’ mood. 

“Nothing…” He tried to play it off, clutching the book to his chest so she couldn’t snatch it from him. He didn’t like the sparkle in her eyes, and he was already planning on how to escape.

Tomoyo hummed softly, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “Sure, sure… Wonder what Kurogane would think of your drawings. They’re pretty good, so I’m sure he’d like them.”

Fai shook his head, not liking that idea at all. Just because he couldn’t bring himself to talk to Kurogane, didn’t mean he wanted to leave a negative impression. Surely he’d be weirded out if he knew how much he occupied his thoughts. “No! I’m sure he’s way too busy to look at some silly drawings.”

“Only one way to find out, right?” Tomoyo’s grin grew and she turned to look at Kurogane. “Hey Kurogane!” She called out, beckoning him over when he looked in their direction. “Come over here for a second!”

Fai’s eyes widened when Kurogane started making his way over and he immediately started shoving his things in his bag for a quick escape. But Tomoyo grabbed onto his arm before he could book it and she kept him sitting by her side. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest the closer Kurogane got, and an embarrassed flush crept across his face. He just needed to keep his cool and maybe he won’t embarrass himself.


End file.
